


Under a Full Moon

by Luthorchickv2



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering a prompt. Everyone one is middle earth is a wolf-shifter. Bilbo is not part of the Dwarf-wolves pack so what happens on the first full moon of the quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Filled this prompt.  
>  http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=928454#t928454  
> It bit me and would not let me alone. My first Hobbit fic so please be gentle!

Bilbo’s wolf wasn’t small exactly. It just wasn’t overly large. He thought he looked fetching enough in wolf form, sandy brown with a snow-white belly. He was quite fond of spending his full moons curled in front of his fire after a leisurely run about Hobbiton with the over hobbit-wolves. But hobbit-wolves weren’t known for being tall and lean like elf-wolves, or rangy and muscular like the men-wolves, or stocky and powerful like dwarf-wolves, rather they were known for being quick and agile. 

Which is why he wasn’t particularly concerned about spending time with Thorin’s pack during the full moon. While dwarf-wolves could be particularly vicious to anyone not of their pack, and Bilbo certainly wasn’t ‘pack’, he was certain he could out run any attack by alpha-Thorin. 

‘It would be good to stretch my legs after being so long on pony back.’ Bilbo thought to himself which shifting his weight in the saddle. The sun was starting to sink in the sky though it would be hours before moonrise. He could feel the wolf inside waking. Yes a good run would be just the ticket. 

“We’ll camp here for the night.” Thorin called a halt to the company interrupting Bilbo’s thoughts of moon drenched meadows and the grass bending beneath his paws. Myrtle bobbed her head in annoyance when he pulled to tightly on the reins. Which begged another question. 

“Say Bofur?” He called out to the Dwarf dismounting in front of him.

“Yes Master Hobbit? What can I do for you?” Bofur slipped the reins over his pony’s head and walked over to Bilbo. 

Bilbo slid off. “What happens to the ponies after we change, I mean, will they not bolt?”

Bofur patted his pony’s neck. “This lot? No, they have been trained to be around wolves. They’ve lived their whole lives around dwarf-wolves and while they can be antsy around us when we first Change they settle down right quick.” He smiled at Bilbo before leading his pony over to the grazing area. Bilbo followed with Myrtle unaware of the dark eyes watching him. 

*******  
The sun was just setting when Bilbo noticed the dwarves striping down out of their armor. 

“Come Master Hobbit, do hobbits not Change in the nude?” Ori was down to his under shirt and leggings when he called out to him. 

The dwarves turned to stare at Bilbo who was fully clothed, standing under a tree. Dwalin and Bifur were already bare and Oin and Gloin weren’t far behind causing Bilbo to look anywhere but at the company. 

“We do. We just do it in private. Hobbits don’t Change in front of other Hobbits once they are grown.” Bilbo spun around to face the trees. 

“Full of modesty, hobbits are.” Shouted Kili. 

“No need to be shy. You don’t have anything that we haven’t seen before. Unless Hobbits are different?” Fili teased with a light voice. 

“Leave Mr. Baggins alone. If he wants to change in the privacy of the trees, let him.” Thorin’s voice rang out over the company, a little raspier then usual.

“I’ll just step over here to Change.” Bilbo slipped through the underbrush. He could feel the change shuddering under his skin and when he judged himself to be far away enough from the company and when he could bare it no more he stopped. 

His wolf was pushing to be free, to run. Bilbo quickly undid his waist coat and shirt and shucked off his pants. Normally he would fold his clothes before he shifted but he had waited too long and there was no time. 

It was the ache of his bones that he felt first, the ache of bones growing and shifting in too tight skin. He fell to his hands and knees and stretched his spine out as it lengthened and morphed and his tail pushed out. His nails grew even as his fingers melted and curled into paws. Sandy fur spouted on his front legs and rapidly spread until he was covered in a thick coat of it. His ears stretched out and shifted to the top of his head. The world was leeched of color and his nose at once smelled a hundred things his human nose couldn’t. His teeth lengthened and sharpened and shifted to fit into his elongated jaw. 

Change was at last finished. Joy flooded him and he pushed his forelegs in front and stretched ready to run, ready to chase the moon. He was free. He shook out his coat, titled his head back and howled long and clear. 

He stilled when howls answered him. Right, the dwarf-wolves. His ears flicked forward and he turned towards the sound of the howls. They had almost sounded friendly. He gingerly stalked around the trees back to the clearing, mindful that he wasn’t pack and that he needed to be ready to run. Through a gap in the tree he could see the ponies, who were a little antsy but who didn’t stink of blind panic or for that matter prey, and he could see the wolves. 

They were all larger then he, even the three youngest who hadn’t exactly grown into their paws yet. A lanky blond wolf was wrestling with a slightly smaller, longer haired brindle wolf with a cream belly. A light red young wolf was being held down by a mahogany wolf while a white wolf with grey ears groomed it. A large roly poly red wolf was nudging open a pack while a dark brown wolf with a mottled black face and a salt and pepper wolf with an axe in its head tried to tug it away. A bright red wolf was sniffing at a dark grey wolf that had a light grey face and a white wolf with flecks of light grey was curled around a grey mottled grey wolf with at white head. A solid grey wolf was perched on a rock watching the company. 

Well that accounted for most of the company. Bilbo raised his nose and sniffed but he didn’t smell the leather/metal/fire/musk of Thorin. Bilbo tentatively stepped out into the open and yipped quietly. 

The lanky blond and the brindle stopped tussling and dashed towards him. Bilbo growled before he could stop himself and the blonde slid to a halt with the brindle crashing into its back paws flailing. 

Bilbo snickered and walked to the tangled pair, ears titled forward in what he hoped was apologetic manner. The brindle stood and crept closer to Bilbo nose almost touching. Kili was as curious as a wolf as he was a dwarf. After a second of polite sniffs he yipped and lightly nipped Bilbo’s ear as he was trading sniffs with Fili. Bilbo flung out a paw and batted him on the noes. Kili’s eyes almost crossed staring at Bilbo’s paw on his nose. Ori, free from Dori and Nori, came over to touch noses with him and got drawn into a tussle with Fili and Kili who had resumed playing. Bilbo sidled by the scuffling wolves to touch noses with Balin and Dwalin. 

He was about to greet Bofur, Bifur and Bombur when the dark scent of a predator hit his nose. He spun to face the threat, lips curled into a snarl and froze. 

On the edge of the clearing was the largest wolf he had ever seen. The wolf was easily a head and a half taller then Bilbo and was midnight black with tiniest hint of iron grey on its ears. Its pelt was shaggy which just made it look bigger. 

Every hobbit sense Bilbo had was shouting at him to run, to run away as fast as he could. Luckily his wolf over rode anything else and his belly hit the ground so quickly he ached from the impact. Muscles taut he crouched waiting for Thorin to make a move. 

Thorin stared at him a moment and then stepped forward. Bilbo could feel the bigger wolf’s breath hot against his fur and shook. He waited for the flash of teeth, for the alpha to rip him apart. Instead Thorin nosed his neck. Bilbo whimpered and rolled over to show the alpha his belly. 

Thorin huffed lightly, nipped his scruff and padded over the break up the three young wolves rolling in the grass. 

One grumble and the three wolves froze. At some signal Fili jumped up and touched noses with his uncle and received an affectionate ear nip. Kili rolled to his paws and jumped up to place his forelegs on his uncle’s shoulder. Thorin shook him off and planted a paw on his neck. Kili squirmed for a moment before baring his neck. Ori moved last, darting forward to bare his neck to his alpha before dashing back to Nori and Dori.

Bilbo stayed pressed to the ground as he watched the other wolves greet their alpha, puzzled. Pack hierarchy was strict about the order in which the alpha greeted his pack. Usually, the Alpha would greet the alpha-mate first, followed by any immediately family, followed by the beta. The rest of the pack followed and only after the pack was greeted did the alpha inspect any strangers. Thorin had broken with this and acknowledged Bilbo before the rest of the pack. Maybe it was different with dwarf-wolves. 

But Thorin had greeted Fili and Kili next and only Ori because he had been standing right there. Dwalin had received and lick and nip and was every inch Thorin’s beta as he was when he was a dwarf. Balin had been greeted with a degree of respect given to mentors and or elders of the pack. So why had he greeted the stranger first?

Bilbo was distracted from his thoughts as Thorin finished greeting the wolves and let out a long, loud, howl calling the pack to hunt. Balin and Oin stayed seated while the rest of the wolves stood and howled back in answer. Bilbo desperately wanted to run but knew he wasn’t ‘pack’ and stayed on the ground as the wolves, one by one, slipped into the forest. Maybe he would run in the opposite direction, when enough time had passed. He rolled over until his front and watched as Balin and Oin positioned themselves in guard formation flanking the ponies.

He was just about to stand and start running when Thorin appeared at the edge of the clearing, disapproval and exasperation radiating from him. Bilbo whimpered as Thorin stalked towards him. He hadn’t done anything. Thorin stopped right next to Bilbo and howled again, another call to hunt. Bilbo stood, confused.

Thorin huffed, the breath hitting Bilbo in the face and lunged at Bilbo’s neck. Before Bilbo could run, Thorin had him by the scruff and was carrying him towards the woods like some oversized pup! 

Bilbo hung, shocked, before his pride asserted itself. He didn’t care how big Thorin was, he was not going to be carried around like a parcel. He kicked out with his back legs and twisted when Thorin stumbled. Thorin released him with a snarl and Bilbo snarled right back. They stood face to face, frozen until Thorin snapped his teeth once and howled again. 

It was but a moment before Bilbo realized the howl, the call was meant for him. He dropped the snarl and bounced. He could run with the pack. He could be part of them if only for this one night. His tail wagged for a tick before he was able to get it under control. 

Thorin snorted at him and headed back into the woods. Bilbo followed gleefully, excited to run.

*******  
The hunt was a success. Not far from the campsite, the pack happened upon a herd of boar. The wolves had taken down three, led by the big black beast that was Thorin. There was enough for all who might want to have some. They dragged the dead boar back to the clearing so that Balin and Oin could partake. 

Bilbo, who had taken a rear flanking position and who had helped flush one of the squealing boars into Thorin’s jaws, was prepared to wait his turn. The alpha would feed first followed by the alpha-mate and so forth. Bilbo had expected to be one of the last and was resting on the edge of the pack when he felt Thorin bite his scruff and was ignominiously carried to the dead boar. Bilbo howled and squirmed but Thorin had a better grip on him this time and didn’t let go until they were beside the boar. 

When dropped, Bilbo spun to nip at Thorin’s nose. It was not okay to carry him around like some newborn pup. Thorin just batted him away and dropped his head to eat. Bilbo huffed and began to eat on the other side of the boar for he was very hungry and it didn’t make sense to not eat just because Thorin was being an annoying and confusing alpha. 

When he had eaten his fill, Bilbo retreated to the back of the pack again to let another feed. He absently started grooming himself when the huge black wolf stopped beside him and curled around the smaller sandy wolf. Bilbo was about growl in annoyance when he felt Thorin’s long tongue stroke the back of his neck. 

He immediately melted into a medium-sized pile of wolf mush. He hadn't been groomed by another wolf in such a long time. Not since his mother had died. Hobbit-wolves didn't groom anyone out of their immediate family and even then it was reserved for mates and children primarily. 

Thorin’s tongue felt so good and it didn't matter that he wasn't a member of Thorin’s family and that he wasn't Thorin’s mate…

Suddenly it hit him. It was like looking at a puzzle when the pieces seemed to slot together. Thorin’s puzzling behavior made sense. Thorin was treating his wolf like he was his mate. 

Greeting him first, including him in the pack, letting him be one of the first to eat, grooming him. Bilbo tensed and wiggled around until he was facing Thorin. He stared into the other wolf’s deep blue eyes. 

He had been alone for such a long time, without a close family, pack or mate. He had given up on finding a mate in the Shire, had grown complacent. He had forgotten how lonely he had been until this company of dwarves had tumbled through his door and he wasn't alone anymore. 

 

He didn't realize how much he wanted to be Thorin’s mate until he was curled up under him, warm, safe, protected. He had of course admired the dwarf on the journey thus far. How could one not, with his handsome baring and deep rich voice. But what could a dwarf as brave and handsome as Thorin want with a hobbit like Bilbo? So he had put such all thoughts out of his head and carried on.

Only now it seemed that Thorin, or Thorin’s wolf at least, wanted Bilbo. Bilbo kept staring at Thorin torn between giving in and walking away. Here it was, an opportunity to have a mate, a partner, to not be alone and all Bilbo could think of was how insufficient he was to be the mate of a king. 

But it seemed that Thorin didn't care that he was the absolute worst choice for a consort. He just sat there patiently waiting for Bilbo to make up his mind. 

Bilbo huffed and gently extended his neck so that he could lick Thorin’s muzzle and nuzzle the other wolf’s neck. He didn't want to be alone anymore.


End file.
